Susan's Dilemma
by Mionefan
Summary: A mostly fluffy piece with Harry and Susan. Mentions of rape so rating is a definite M.
1. Chapter 1

**Susan's Dilemma Chapter 1**

A/N: The world of Harry Potter belongs to JKRowling I'm just playing in her sand box and make no money from this.

Rating is Mature for language and sexual situations.

Genera: Romance.

Period: end of seventh year post battle.

Ship: Susan Bones/Harry Potter.

Characters: Susan Bones, Harry Potter

A/N2: This story is completely AU and the timeline does not particularly follow canon. This is mostly a fluffy piece with a mention of rape at the beginning.

* * *

><p>Off to one side of the Great Hall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a petite seventeen year old girl with long thick copper hair that reached her hips sat contemplating her future. The last few days had been traumatic for Susan Bones; people had died, people she had known very well for the past seven years. Friends, relatives, acquaintances, all had fallen in the final battle for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She mourned the loss of her best friend Hannah Abbott, whom she had known since childhood. Her Aunt Amelia had died fighting Voldemort more than a year ago and the loss of her last remaining relative had hit hard. Her parents had died just after Harry Potter's family had been killed. Even now, after Harry had defeated the most evil dark wizard in centuries, she could not quite believe she had survived virtually unscathed. The survivors, for there were a handful who had not been taken to St. Mungos for treatment, wandered around the damaged Great Hall, looking lost or cried over the loss of friends and family. Susan knew most of them; the Weasleys (Fred and Ron were lost), Neville Longbottom (his parents and grandmother had been killed a year ago), Hermione Granger had left to find her parents in Australia, the Greengrass family consoled each other at the death of their father, Padma and her sister Parvati cried over the loss of their best friends Lavender Brown and Su Li.<p>

Luna Lovegood, a witch a year younger than Susan, wandered over with a far away look, but that was almost to be expected from the odd Ravenclaw. She smiled when she saw Susan and greeted her.

"Harry's looking for you, Susan."

Susan brightened at the mention of Harry. Harry had become a close friend during fourth year when he taught the DA and Susan appreciated the help he had given with several difficult spells. She was now able to cast the Patronus; her animal being a silver fox. She had always liked Harry and had had a crush on the messy haired teen for years, never daring to hope that he'd pay attention to her.

"Where is he, Luna?" she asked expectantly.

"He's sitting with Professor McGonagall at the front of the hall." Luna was one of the friends she was glad survived. Her insights had proven quite valuable over the years and as a sometimes seer, had saved several students from the predations of the pureblood bigots.

* * *

><p>Luna was glad Draco Malfoy had been caught and sent to Azkaban last year for leading an aborted attack against the school. Albus Dumbledore had been killed because of the little shit.<p>

Susan was still recovering from being raped by Draco that awful night and had recurring nightmares. He'd caught her before she could sound the alarm and manhandled her into an unused classroom. He'd bound her, silenced her and stripped off her knickers before bending her over a desk where he fucked her for almost an hour. She'd finally broke the spell and kicked him in the crotch. He'd responded by backhanding her and entered her again. After that, he'd forced her to suck his cock until he came in her mouth. She'd gagged after that and still remembered the taste of his semen. Then he left to continue his plan to kill the Headmaster.

* * *

><p>She was filled with disgust at what he'd done and was ready to kill him, but the Aurors had caught him first. Fortunately, she had not become pregnant as several other girls had. Mandy Brocklehurst was the first and although she had accused Draco, he had denied it and the Malfoy name had protected him, even though three other girls had accused him of the same thing. Astoria Greengrass, Tracy Davis, Su Li and probably others had survived the humiliation of a school pregnancy; all had vowed to kill him. Several had left school before it became known they were expecting. Fortunately, the fetuses were not viable and were terminated before childbirth. Susan never trusted any male except Harry after that. Harry, apparently was made from sterner stuff than the rest of the males at school. He'd briefly dated his longtime friend Hermione but that felt strange to both of them, they were more like brother and sister than lovers. Cho Chang had a brief affair with him as well as Ginny Weasley, but neither had worked out. Harry was unencumbered at the moment. That wouldn't last long, Susan was sure. Maybe it was time to 'renew' their friendship.<p>

She walked over to where he was conversing quietly with Professor McGonagall, the Headmistress since the death of Albus Dumbledore.

"Hi Harry, I'm not interrupting anything, am I? Luna told me you were looking for me."

The Headmistress greeted her and excused herself. "Harry has indeed been looking for you Miss Bones, I'll leave you two alone."

Harry grinned and pulled her into a hug, surprising her. "Susan, I'm so glad you're safe. I've been looking everywhere for you."

"Well, I was out in the greenhouses, helping Professor Sprout. It was awful, Harry. We'd just got finished repotting some of the Mandrakes when Death Eaters broke in. Professor Sprout had the foresight to lock down the rarer plants and a Devils Snare plant attacked one of the Death Eaters when his back was turned. It strangled him and the other two turned to help him. I managed to stun one and Professor Sprout hit the other with a banishing curse. A fourth Death Eater caught her with a bludgeoning curse to the legs and she fell out of sight behind the Venomous Tentaculas. I was able to summon his wand and broke it. He ran at me and I kicked him in the balls. He doubled over and I killed him with a Reducto. I then tended to Professor Sprout and came here."

"Good girl!" Harry praised. He then lost his smile as he thought of the carnage and loss of life they'd all been through. Harry had been healed by Madame Pomfrey after the battle but still limped from a broken leg that the mediwitch admonished him to rest until it properly set.

"You look exhausted, Harry," Susan told him. "Come with me and get some rest, I know just the place."

Reluctantly, Harry followed his friend. Susan was more than a head shorter than Harry, but made up for it with a determination that surprised him. Normally he could resist people ordering him to rest, but Susan was different. He trusted her and he really was tired. Following the determined girl, he blinked in surprise as she led him to her room.

"Susan? What…?"

"In here, Harry, it's safe and no one will bother us. You need the rest!"

"But Susan, this is your dorm room, are you sure…?"

Susan grinned, "Trust me Harry, I know a few Bones privacy spells that my Aunt Amelia taught me. No one will even suspect you're here." _'No one but me and I'm not telling,'_ she thought. "Now lie down and relax, I'll give you a Bones patented massage, guaranteed to put you to sleep in minutes."

Unsure, he complied and soon she was working her magic with her fingers, teasing the knots out of his shoulders and back. He'd laid down on his stomach as she straddled him and felt her small fingers soothe the aches away. She'd turned him over, but he was already drifting off to sleep.

She sighed and vanished his filthy clothes and after carefully cleaning him, tucked him into her bed and lay beside him after divesting herself of clothes. She joined him in sleep minutes later.

During the night, he'd shifted so that he was facing her. His arm rested on her stomach as she slept on her back. His other arm curled behind her head, acting as a pillow. As they slept, they both moved closer and eventually their arms and legs intertwined.

Susan was the first to wake in the early hours and noticed the intimacy they shared and smiled. Harry was such a boy. He'd be embarrassed when he woke, of course, but Susan was going to enjoy a bit of Harry while he slept. _'Oh, my!'_ she thought. _'Harry's got an erection! I should do something about that!'_.

Harry slowly awoke from a very pleasant dream, only apparently it wasn't a dream. Eyes now wide open, he looked down to discover that Susan had taken him in hand and was stroking his manhood. "S-Susan! What are you doing?"

"Good morning Harry, did you sleep well?" she smirked.

"Umm, erm," he stuttered. The feeling of her hands was mind blowing and his mind shut down as an intense need filled his body. Then it was too much and he erupted shooting a sticky mess into her hand. "Ahhh! Susan!" he moaned as the first orgasm he'd ever had began to subside.

You're turn Harry," she commanded.

Harry was unsure what she wanted, but she guided his hand to her most private part and taught him how to please her. She moaned as the intense climax overtook her, her hips bucking furiously.

"That was amazing Harry, thank you!"

Harry smiled at that. "No, thank you. I've never...um...did that before."

Susan cuddled up to Harry and they drifted off to sleep again.

* * *

><p>They'd spent the morning sleeping in and kissing as they awoke just before noon.<p>

They'd dressed in the privacy of Susan's dorm. Susan's clothes had been cleaned during the night by house elves and laid out on her dresser. Harry summoned clean clothes from his trunk.

Holding hands, they made their way down to the Great Hall for breakfast. The few students in the Hall, broke into cheers when they saw Harry. There were less than a hundred still staying and they would be leaving for home tomorrow.

The house elves had cleaned up the worst of the mess in the Great Hall and it was quite presentable.

A couple of witches looked at the pair holding hands and groaned.

"Got your hooks in him?" one of them joked.

Susan just smiled and led him to the Hufflepuff table, drawing a scowl from Ginny Weasley.

"Way to go Harry," Seamus smiled at the new couple.

There were a few angry looks from the Slytherin table, notably Theodore Nott, but no one dared challenge "The-Boy-Who-Defeated-Voldemort".

Luna smiled at the obviously new couple, glad that she had foreseen this and had aided the blossoming friendship all year.

Daphne Greengrass had hoped to snag him, but respected the petite copper headed witch and wouldn't interfere. If he dumped Susan, which seemed unlikely, she would be there before anyone else got ideas. Harry had saved her from Malfoy, although he hadn't been able to save her sister. Astoria had returned last year, but was broken now, rarely interacting with anyone, save her sister. Daphne didn't fault Harry; Draco had picked Astoria last and had been caught, but as usual, his name had protected him. Dumbledore had been prepared to expel him but was killed before he got the chance.

* * *

><p>Susan, aware that Harry was the last Potter, as she was the last Bones, was hoping that Harry would ask her to be his girlfriend. She had made serious inroads toward that goal last night and this morning, but so far, Harry hadn't said anything. What was a girl to do? She couldn't outright ask him; if he spooked, she would lose him, so she waited patiently. The dilemma for Susan was that if she waited too long, some enterprising girl would seize the opportunity and secure him for her own. She wasn't worried about Ginny Weasley or Cho Chang; they were out of the picture. Instead she had to watch out for Daphne Greengrass. She knew the beautiful girl would grab him without a moments notice if she felt Susan's hold on him lapse. If she pushed him, she might lose him and she couldn't bear that. The last two years, she had developed more than a crush on Harry and it was all she could do to hold off dragging him into a broom closet and snogging his brains out. Not that that would have prevented Daphne from doing the same, but Daphne had thought he and Granger were an item, so held off too. In truth, Susan had entertained the same idea, but close observation (plus a confidential talk with Luna) painted a very different story. While Hermione was his best friend, dating her was something Luna spotted right away that would not work between the two Gryffindors.<p>

So, Susan was in a quandary. How to push this friendship along to a permanent boyfriend-girlfriend relationship. Sure, they had sex of a sort and kissed in her room. He had held her hand down to breakfast and sat with her, but that was not enough. She had to take further action, but what could she do?

Harry had just nudged her shoulder and with a quirk of his eyebrows and smile, urged her to follow him. They had mostly finished breakfast, so Susan got up and followed, slipping her small hand in his. They walked out of the Great Hall and Harry led her outside. There was a brisk breeze and she shivered until Harry cast a warming spell on her. Grateful for the consideration, she moved closer to him to thank him with a peck on the cheek. He'd turned at the last moment and bent down to speak; her lips met his in an awkward kiss and he startled then settled down.

"Let's try that again," Harry urged, turning fully towards her.

Susan melted into his arms, winding her arms around his neck, holding him close as he bent to meet her lips. She wound her fingers through his hair and poured her soul into that kiss; parting her lips she ran her tongue over his lips, seeking entrance to his mouth. Startled, Harry gasped in surprise and her tongue darted in, swirling with his. She snogged the breath out of him as his higher brain functions failed. Somehow his automatic reflexes took over and he responded, deepening the kiss. He'd lifted her off the ground to better kiss her and she wound her legs around his waist locking her ankles as she drew him closer. His hands were supporting her bum and he could feel the softness through her skirt.

As they drew close, Harry felt her breasts press against his chest. Susan was a well endowed witch, despite her petite frame. She was curvy in all the right places and fit snuggly against him.

They broke for air and she sighed. "Mmm, Harry, you are a great kisser."

"Susan…" He was floundering, lost in the passion of her kiss. He'd felt her nipples harden against his chest, poking him and he couldn't help the reaction he felt as his erection again made its presence known, tenting his trousers.

She kissed him again and felt something hard poking her between her legs. "Mmm Harry," she moaned. "Is that your wand or your other wand?"

Harry blushed but didn't set her down.

Taking advantage, she ground her hips against him and felt her knickers moisten in response. She was wet and needed him, but was afraid to push him too soon.

Harry, being a hormonal boy, was being tested severely and was quickly losing control. This morning was working on his mind but it was just a bit of not so innocent fun. Now, however, he was seriously challenged not to take her right then and there.

"Susan, if you continue, I'm afraid I'll lose control."

Susan giggled and ground a bit harder.

"SUSAN. Please!"

That got her attention and she reluctantly stopped. Pouting, she replied, "Aww Harry…"

"Listen Susan, I really like you, but we mustn't do this where anyone can see…"

A tear formed in her eye and she thought she had ruined everything. Harry would only see her as a friend. A soft sob escaped her and her eyes misted over. "I-I'm s-sorry Harry, I-I d-didn't mean to…"

Harry, ever mindful of a crying girl, sought to sooth her. "Susan, it's okay, don't cry. Look, someone's coming. What if someone caught us?"

Of course he was right, she had let her emotions slip and it would have been embarrassing.

Harry quickly set her down and conjuring a handkerchief, gently wiped her eyes.

"Come, we have the day free before the Hogwarts Express leaves."

They slowly walked around the lake, pausing under the large beech tree for a bit. It was starting to warm up and Harry cancelled the warming charm as they resumed their walk.

"Susan, about the morning," Harry started, unsure how to bring the subject up. "Um, what we did was a bit...erm, premature, don't you think? I've started to have real feelings for you, but let's not push it, okay?" Harry was as embarrassed as Susan with this topic but he soldiered on. "It's only been a day since the war ended and I'm still sorting myself out. We could work together as a couple, but I don't want to ruin it by rushing things."

Susan sobered immediately. She hadn't ruined everything, but it was a near thing. _'Damn those raging hormones,'_ she thought. "Yes, I'm sorry, Harry. It was just the relief that it's finally over and we can get on with a normal life now. I'd like us to become a couple, but I won't push you. I've liked you forever and always hoped you'd see me as more than just a friend." There, she'd said it, and would live with the consequences. Harry really was a sweet boy, but she was in love with Harry the man now.

Harry understood. He knew instinctively that Susan was in love with him, and she was very tenacious. He liked that about her and appreciated that she would never be unfaithful if they became more than a couple. He'd tried with his best friend, but they were wrong for each other. Hermione was smart and beautiful, but felt more like a sister he never had, and she felt the same about him. Cho and Ginny were disasters, but Susan had wormed her way into the chink in his emotional armour and he was glad of it. Certainly she was beautiful and passionate enough to keep him interested, but was that enough? He'd have to find out more about her, but meanwhile he was enjoying her companionship and friendship. Could he love her? He thought he could, but he'd been fooled before.

As they continued walking, they fell into easy conversation. She told him about growing up and how she'd lost her parents and sadly how she lost her Aunt Amelia who had become like a mother to her. The mood had saddened and Harry related his life with the Dursleys, not knowing his parents and the secrets Dumbledore had withheld from him which in turn led to the death of his godfather. Sirius, for the brief time he had known him, had been like a father to him.

Trying to lighten the mood, Susan began to relate the funny things that had happened in her life. The house elf that would scold her but help her anyway whenever she pulled a prank. Her best friend Hannah, growing up together and an odd memory she had of Harry as a baby.

"Harry, I haven't thought of this in years, but my aunt told me that we used to play together as babies."

"We did? I never knew that. So your parents knew mine?"

"Apparently," she answered. Auntie would tell me stories about how well we got along. Then you and your parents went into hiding and I never saw you again until school and I was sorted into Hufflepuff, you into Gryffindor. I'd wondered at the time what it was that attracted me to you, now I remember. It wasn't the whole Boy-Who-Lived, it was the connection we had as babies."

Harry reflected on that and a wisp of a memory made its way to the surface. "I do sort of remember you a bit. I remember the red hair but now it's a beautiful copper colour."

Shyly they regarded one another in a new light of long ago remembrance. They turned toward each other and embraced. A light kiss this time, confirmed that they were on the same page with each other.

As the morning progressed, they had arrived back at the castle, in time for lunch. Friends had inquired where they had been, but a smile told the story. They sat at the Gryffindor table, but well away from Ginny. Luna joined them, smiling her secret smile, knowing that the pair were well on their way to becoming a couple. Luna couldn't see very far into the future, but what she could see was happiness for the pair.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Ginny was unhappy. She had lost two brothers in the war and what was more important, Harry had lost interest in her. She had tried to become his girlfriend, but he eventually rebuffed her. At first, she thought it was because of Hermione, but when that didn't last, it now seemed that Bones had his full attention. Susan Bones was nowhere on her radar until she'd grabbed him last night and spirited him away. Now, he was holding hands with her again, sharing smiles and playful shoulder nudges. Susan had giggled at something Harry had said and she began to hate the petite Hufflepuff. <em>'He should be with me,'<em> she thought. _'Why does he like her more than me? We both have…'_ but she stopped at that thought. Sure they both had red hair, although Susan's was much lighter, almost a golden red. They both had long hair, although with Susan's smaller stature, it reached her bum. Susan had better curves than her and a well developed bust. _'Definitely a large C cup if not a small D,'_ Ginny grimaced at the thought. _'So he likes large boobs, but that couldn't be it, since both Granger and Chang had decent sized ones.'_ Ginny pondered the unfairness of it all. She'd had him, but somehow had lost him and she couldn't figure out why.

Luna knew why. Ginny had a fiery temper, much like her mum and that, more than anything else, turned Harry off. Luna knew she was not right for Harry either, but didn't begrudge Susan in her attempt to woo him. They were perfect for each other; both needing the assurance of a strong loving mate after a terrible loss of family. Luna had lost too, as had many others, but not like Harry and Susan.

* * *

><p>After lunch, Susan talked Harry into heading to the greenhouses to help Professor Sprout. The professor had recovered from her injuries and was currently assessing the damage. "Oh dear," she deplored, "the Venomous Tentacula is damaged. I must have broken a limb when I fell into it yesterday. Susan, dear, can you give me a hand? There's a pair of dragon hide gloves on the shelf over there," and she pointed to a shelf that had miraculously escaped damage. "Oh, hello Harry, perhaps you can help trim the Devils Snare that got that awful Death Eater."<p>

The two teens set to work and soon had the dangerous plants repaired.

The greenhouse was warm and it made the pair drowsy. They found a seat and were soon fast asleep, only to be woken up by the vigorous shaking of Professor Sprout. "Honestly, you two, you should know better than to sit and breathe the Winkle plant. Why do you think Rip Van Winkle slept for a hundred years? It's a good thing I spotted you before the full effect took hold.

Properly chastised, they thanked the professor and left, still yawning.

Deciding to visit Hagrid, they set off down the grassy hill to his hut. Hagrid was cleaning up the damage that the Death Eaters had inflicted on his beloved vegetable patch. He'd killed five of them when they tried to curse him, battering them and tossing them about like twigs. Two broken backs, three arrows from his crossbow and a meaty fist that pulverized what was left of one of them had left him growling like a bear. It was best not to anger Hagrid.

"Hullo, yeh two," he greeted them. "Glad ta see yeh survived. Sorry 'bout Ron an Fred."

Hi Hagrid," Harry greeted the half giant. "how's Fang?"

"Aw, he's jes fine. Bit banged up, but he took out two of 'em, he did. Tore out their throats. Got his dander up when they attacked me."

Susan shuddered at what the large Boarhound had done. Fang had always earned her respect even if he was normally all bark.

After a visit and some tea (they declined the rock cakes), they left to resume wandering around the castle. McGonagall had spotted them and asked where they were staying when they left Hogwarts.

"I have to visit Gringotts again," Harry told her. "I have some property, but don't know where or how to find it," he told her. "I most certainly don't want to go back to Grimmauld Place."

"What about you, Susan?"

Susan grimaced. "Well, I now own Bones Manor, but it's a pretty lonely place without Aunt Amelia."

Minerva had an idea and it could solve both their problems. "Harry, why don't you stay with Susan to keep her company for awhile? You can go to Gringotts at your leisure and you won't be faced with an empty manor, if what I'm remembering is true. Potter Manor was far from the next closest property and was well protected. I'm surprised that Albus had them move to Godric's Hollow. Sometimes I think that man had no sense at all. When your parents were killed, I'd warned him many times not to place you with your aunt and uncle, but he wouldn't listen."

Harry smiled at the gentle rant the headmistress espoused against Dumbledore. He would have to agree with her, for the Dursleys were not the loving guardians they ought to have been. He wondered why his parents moved, though.

Susan brightened at the prospect. "Harry, she's right, I'd love to have you stay with me. There's plenty of room and, and...we could get to know one another better," she finished nervously.

"Are you sure, Susan?"

At her vigorous nod, he smiled and accepted.

Susan's heart soared. Harry would be living with her. Maybe even permanently if she didn't screw things up.

* * *

><p>A happy Susan and Harry boarded the HogwartsExpress the next day for the long trip back to London. They found an empty compartment and Harry locked and silenced the door. He'd also set a notice me not charm so they wouldn't be disturbed. Luna, however found them snuggled up to one another, lightly dozing.<p>

"Luna! How did you…" Harry started to ask.

"I know unlocking charms too, Harry," she smirked.

"Okay, but how did you get by the notice me not charm?"

"Silly boy, I can count," she replied.

"Huh?"

"All one has to do is count the compartments to know one is missing. It was easy after that."

"Smart girl, " Susan replied. Won't you join us?"

"It seems I already have," Luna rejoined. "So, Susan, Have you made the animal with two back yet?"

"LUNA!" Susan cried, scandalized, then blushed and in a quiet voice, said, "no."

Harry was mystified at the reference until Luna spelled it out for him. He immediately blushed bright red.

"You are girlfriend and boyfriend though," she said with conviction.

"He hasn't asked yet," Susan said quietly.

Luna looked at Harry sternly. "Harry Potter, what ever are you waiting for? You've already snogged her!"

"H-how did you know? Never mind, I don't want to know." He thought he'd evaded the question, but the look on Luna's face told him he hadn't.

She glared at him with her hands on her hips. "You're staying at Bones Manor, for Morgana's sake, what more invitation do you need? Honestly Harry, I didn't think you were that dense."

Harry sighed in defeat, yes he'd thought of asking her and he knew she'd say yes immediately, but his nerve gave out every time he thought he'd ask.

Susan was blushing bright red at this point and couldn't decide whether to hex the odd girl or just take the next step and ask Harry herself.

Finally, Harry stepped up to Susan and taking her hand, unsteadily asked. "Susan, will you be my girlfriend?"

Susan broke out in a wide smile. "Yes," she answered quietly, but she was jumping up and down inside.

"Come on already, kiss!" Luna prodded.

That was all the motivation Susan needed and jumped her new boyfriend, kissing every part she could reach.

No one noticed Luna leave. "Finally," she said to no one in particular.


	2. Chapter 2

**Susan's Dilemma Chapter 2**

A/N: The world of Harry Potter belongs to JKRowling I'm just playing in her sand box and make no money from this.

Rating is Mature for language and sexual situations. Mentions of rape in first 2 chapters.

Genera: Romance.

Period: end of seventh year post battle.

Ship: Susan Bones/Harry Potter.

Characters: Susan Bones, Harry Potter

* * *

><p>As the train eased to a stop at King's Cross station, a crowd of people were watching the passengers detrain. Most were waiting for their children coming home from Hogwarts, some for the last time. Nobody was waiting for Harry or Susan, although Molly Weasley had hoped to see him, along with her daughter. She'd had high hopes for Harry and Ginny becoming a couple during the year, only to have those hopes dashed when Harry broke up with her. Ginny exited the train and was apparently the last one off. She ran to her mother with tears in her eyes.<p>

"Where's Harry?" Molly asked, hugging her daughter.

"I don't know," she wailed. "I couldn't find him on the train and nobody has seen him today. He's taken up with that hussy Susan Bones!"

Unknown to them, Harry and Susan had stayed behind to avoid the crowd and just such a scene with Ginny and Mrs. Weasley.

Molly huffed in annoyance, looked the remaining students over, hoping to give Harry a piece of her mind. Not seeing the green-eyed, messy-haired boy, she left with Ginny.

Five minutes later, Harry called to Susan that the coast was clear and they left the train and station.

Minutes later they were in the Leaky Cauldron and floo'd to Bones Manor, Susan arriving first to set the wards to allow Harry to enter. True to form, his arrival was marred by his landing face first on the floor in front of the fireplace and sliding several feet. He never seemed to catch a break with magical travel. Even Apparating was fraught with perils for Harry. Most of the time he did okay, but the odd time he would misjudge his landing and stumble, usually falling on his arse.

Susan giggled as she helped him up. "Nice landing Potter, do you always land like that?"

"Don't laugh, usually it's much worse," he replied with a scowl.

* * *

><p>Over the next week, Harry had visited Gringotts and sorted out the problems with the goblins. They were annoyed that he'd damaged the bank and lost the dragon that they had guarding the high security vault, but once he explained it, they forgave him, but seized Bellatrix's vault as compensation. They'd told him of his other properties and he now had access to the main Potter vault.<p>

His relationship with Susan was improving as well. Susan was very careful not to push their relationship too fast and Harry appreciated it, but by the end of the third week, they were sleeping together. Touches, kisses and cuddling but no sex, not that Susan wasn't willing, but Harry was still a bit skittish after their first encounter. Sure he'd enjoyed it, but it had spooked him afterwards. He hadn't been ready for it, having no experience, but now he was slowly getting used to the idea in his mind.

Susan could now read Harry like a book and felt the shift in his thinking. He wasn't quite ready, but that wasn't her main objective now, although the sex promised to be great when it happened. No, now she had fallen deeply and completely in love with him and hoped he'd propose marriage soon. She could tell he was in love with her too, but seemed reluctant to take that next step. Time to call Luna.

Then something truly frightening happened. Draco was released from Azkaban. He'd served a mere year of his sentence and his father's money had bought his release.

Susan was furious and when Harry found out, he swore loudly. His black mood lasted all day until Susan gave him a Bones patented massage. He'd knotted up so severely that he was cramping in pain. Susan worked his shoulders and back, working her magic deep into his muscles, working the knots out until he finally succumbed to sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning, she could see the change come over him. Gone was the happy young man she had loved; in its place was a focused determination she had seen once before: when he had entered the forest to confront Voldemort.<p>

Deciding that he needed a distraction, she planned to seduce him to take his mind off Draco. All day, she teased and touched him; hugging him and kissing him whenever the opportunity arose.

Then the unthinkable happened. Harry and Susan were shopping in Diagon Alley, lingering over some new clothes that Gladrags Wizard Wear had. She had selected a very revealing piece of lingerie that had Harry's eyes wide in appreciation.

When they left the shop, a spell hit Harry from the shadows of Knockturn Alley. Harry dropped, frozen by the spell as Draco Malfoy stepped from the alley. Susan turned white, but kept her head. She had learned a lot from Harry since Draco was sent away.

"Well, well, the ever charming Miss Bones. Did you miss me? You were one of the best that I fucked. Well, I aim to continue where I left off. "Incarcerous!"

But Susan had ducked the spell.

Draco, furious, cast the unforgivable "Imperio!" and the spell hit Susan. She tried to fight it but it was no use, he was too strong.

"Now, come here where no one can see us and strip. I'd like to see those juicy tits and ass. Potter won't be able to protect you but he can watch and hear as I fuck you. I've cast a special spell on him my father taught me. He'll die in agony after I've finished with you and then I'll obliviate you until the next time. Oh, I'll have you many times and you'll have my children! Then I'll pass you around to my friends. Nott would love to have a piece of your ass."

Frightened now, Susan fought the curse for all she was worth and slowly she gained some control over her actions. She had removed her blouse and was about to remove her bra when she broke the curse. Pretending to comply, she bent down as if to remove her knickers and reached for her wand strapped to her thigh. She knew what spell she would use, she only hoped she could use it before Draco realised what had happened. Quickly bringing the wand up she fired a bludgeoning curse at Draco's crotch. He screamed in pain and dropped like a stone. Following up, she fired a reducto to his chest, blowing him across the alley where he slumped unconscious, bleeding profusely. He would bleed out in minutes. She didn't care. "Good riddance to bad rubbish," she whispered.

Shaking after the adrenalin rush left her, she made her way to Harry. The surprise on Harry's face was still there from when Draco cursed him. Casting a Finite to release him from the spell only did part of the job. He could move his head and speak, but little else. "Harry, the spell, I can't release you properly!" she panicked.

"Side along apparate me to St. Mungos, they'll know what to do. I saw what Draco did to you. I would have killed him without a thought. You did well, Sue. I'm proud of you. Bring his wand."

St. Mungos had examined Harry and Draco's wand. It took an hour to undo the complex curse, but it left only a slight dizziness and ringing in his ears afterwards. The mediwitch that treated him told him that he'd been lucky. Left untreated for as little as an hour would have resulted in permanent incapacitation. He would feel the aftereffects for a few more hours but should be fine by tomorrow. "Miss Bones, see that he gets rest."

Susan reported the attack to the DMLE and they examined Draco's body and his wand. Susan could expect no charges, although Lucius Malfoy might try to exact revenge.

Lucius was a dangerous piece of work and Susan took the warning seriously.

Taking Harry home, she guided him to bed and calmly told him she would make sure he stayed there. There was no arguing with a determined Hufflepuff.

That night she joined him in bed as was their usual routine lately and gave him another of the Bones Patented massages. He was asleep in minutes under her tender care.

* * *

><p>The next day, he told her that he had some business to attend to, but he would be back for lunch.<p>

"You're not going after Lucius!" she demanded.

He smiled and assured her It was nothing like that. "I won't say that the thought hadn't crossed my mind, but I promise I'll be good." Then with a kiss he headed for the floo.

She watched him go with trepidation, but he was Harry Potter and nothing would stop him when he put his mind to it.

At noon he floo'd back, smiling.

She flew to his arms, kissing him passionately. "I was worried, Harry; you've never left me alone before."

He smiled and stood back. "Susan, I think you know by now that I love you. Will you marry me?" He produced a beautiful engagement ring; platinum with a center diamond, surrounded by emerald chips.

Susan almost fainted in shock. This had taken her totally by surprise. "Y-YES, H-HARRY!" She stuttered, not quite believing that he'd proposed!

He held her left hand and placed the ring on her ring finger and kissed it. As his lips touched the ring and her finger, it flared and resized itself to fit perfectly. "The ring has a few protections built into it and I just activated them. No one can remove the ring except me or you and it will protect you against most curses."

"Harry," she breathed, "I always dreamed you'd ask, but I was getting desperate."

At that moment there was a knock on the door, "Oh, I almost forgot! I invited Luna over for some girl talk!"

"Sweetie, she's your best friend. Our best friend," he amended, "but you chose an inconvenient time to have her over," he said softly. "I want you all to myself tonight."

Susan shivered in anticipation, but rose to open the door. "It'll be alright, sweetheart, Luna never stays long."

Opening the door, she was shocked to see not only Luna, but Hermione and Neville as well.

"Hi Susan, I hope you don't mind, Hermione and Neville have an announc...Susan! He proposed!" Luna exclaimed joyously.

"So did Neville," Hermione announced proudly. "Let me see Susan," Hermione demanded. "Oh, it's beautiful! When did he propose? I didn't even suspect...well Luna said you two were a couple, but I never realised Harry would propose!"

Neville coughed for attention. "Um, may we come in?"

Susan apologised and invited them in. "Harry? It's Luna and she's brought Hermione and Neville. Come in, Harry's in the kitchen. He proposed a few minutes ago. Imagine my surprise."

They walked into the kitchen and Harry noticed the ring on Hermione's finger right away. "When did that happen, Hermione? Neville, you dog, you hurt my surrogate sister and they'll never find your body," he joked.

"Last week," Hermione replied. "I just contacted Luna today. I had no idea where you lived, Harry."

The two young men embraced in a manly hug, slapping each other on the back.

"So Harry," Neville exclaimed, "we knew it was just a matter of time. I forgot that Hermione was away retrieving her parents and didn't know. We got together before the final battle, but kept it a secret. There was a betting pool that you and Hermione would get together, but Luna and I knew better. I placed a wager on you and Susan. It looks like I'll collect very good odds."

Harry laughed, glad that his best friends had found each other.

Susan had confided in Luna and Hermione that she'd almost given up hope that Harry would propose. "It was quite a shock. He'd been gone all morning and I was worried he'd do something stupid. You know I killed Draco the other day and I'd imagined him going after Lucius."

Hermione gasped in surprise. "No! I hadn't heard! What happened. That little turd was just released from Azkaban last week."

"He tried to rape me again. It was disgusting; he put me under the Imperious curse, but I broke free and bludgeoned his bits. When he fell, I hit him with a Reducto and he bled out. I'll have nightmares about him forever."

"What do you mean 'again'?" Hermione gasped. "He did it before?"

"Yes, the night Dumbledore died. His father got him off, but if my Aunt Amelia had been alive, he'd never have made it out of the holding cell alive! There were others too, but nothing ever happened. I feel free for the first time in years."

Luna interjected at this point. "I warned some girls before it happened but I couldn't warn them all. I'm sorry Susan, I was running to warn you when the attack started. I knew Dumbledore would die and knew I couldn't prevent it. Several girls got pregnant that night but the fetuses weren't viable."

"It's okay, Luna, It's not your fault. That pig finally got what he deserved," Susan told her.

"I didn't know," Hermione whispered in shock, "nobody knew. That utter bastard!" she uttered vehemently.

"So, you two," Susan smiled, "have you set a day yet?"

"No, I haven't told my parents yet, Nev and I are to go there tomorrow. Maybe we can have a double wedding?" Hermione suggested hopefully.

"That's a great idea, let's talk to the boys and see what they think. I'd want Harry's thoughts anyway."

Luna gazed at the two witches for a moment as her eyes glazed over. She snapped them open a moment later in alarm. "Lucius! He'll disrupt the ceremony! He wants all of us dead, especially you and Harry. We can still prevent it, but there's a very narrow window of opportunity."

Both Susan and Hermione jumped in alarm. "NO! Not when I've finally got my greatest wish!" Susan wailed.

"Do you know...can you tell us any details, Luna?" Hermione questioned.

"The seeing was not as clear as I usually have them, but it was strong. The hate that man has, has driven him almost insane. I get the feeling that the window is soon, but I can't tell much more than that. There's a grey mist surrounding the events that will affect the outcome. That's when you must strike. That's all I can see."

Hermione was not a believer in divination, but this was Luna and she was different.

"We have to tell Harry and Neville," Susan declared.

"Harry will simply kill him and wind up in Azkaban," Hermione reminder her. "No, we'll have to think of something else."

Luna agreed with Hermione. "Harry and Neville can't know, but I think between the three of us, we should be able to come up with something. After all, we are the smartest witches Hogwarts has produced in decades." Luna had a predatory look in her eyes and Susan was sure it meant that Lucius would not survive the experience.

Harry and Neville, unaware of the girls machinations, talked and joked, sharing their experiences over the last few weeks after leaving school. It turned out that Neville had become Lord Longbottom on the death of his parents and grandmother, he had been the heir and knew someday he would inherit the title.

Harry had been informed by Gringotts that he was Lord Potter and had been for some time, but he didn't play up on that fact, or the fact that he had more money than he knew what to do with.

The girls, finished with their plan, feeling a bit better now that they knew what had to be done, joined Harry and Neville. Luna was the one to suggest they go to the pub for a pint in celebration. A consensus was reached and the five left for the local establishment.

* * *

><p>Later, after the rest had departed, Susan and Harry walked home arm in arm. Both were happy and Susan doubly so. She was with the man she loved and he'd proposed to her. Luna was taking the plan and would initiate the first and hardest part. Hermione was to provide a distraction and Susan would provide backup if needed. The night of Samhain would bring Lucius down; that's if Luna was right. Of course Luna was always right.<p>

"Samhain? Isn't that All Hallows Eve?" Hermione had wanted clarification.

"Yes, Samhain is the Celtic celebration that is also known as Halloween," Susan answered.

"But that's months away. Is she sure?" Hermione questioned.

"Luna is rarely wrong," Susan had answered.

As they walked, Susan prayed that Harry wouldn't find out and derail the plan. Luna somehow always knew when things would go wrong, but not always in a timely manner. She hoped that it all would work out this time.

Harry grinned at his fiancé. Susan seemed a bit distracted, but happy. "Something bothering you Sue?"

"No, just thinking. We need to discuss when to set a date. Hermione suggested we have a double wedding, maybe at Christmas. What do you think?"

Harry thought about it but didn't see any problems with that. "That might be ideal," he replied. "We don't really have any relatives, but Hermione has her parents and Neville still has some relatives I think."

Susan let out a quiet sigh of relief. _'Christmas would give her and Hermione enough time to plan the wedding and, and...bridesmaids,'_ she thought,_ 'who would she get for bridesmaids? Then there was the dress and a million other things. I'd better contact Hermione and see if her parents can help.'_

They had arrived back at Bones Manor and Susan was still distracted. Harry noticed and figured out what was worrying her. He knew just how to take her mind off that!

"Come, Love, We have plenty of time to worry about the wedding; it's months away. Let's enjoy the summer."

Susan couldn't help but smile at Harry and his carefree attitude.


	3. Chapter 3

**Susan's Dilemma Chapter 3**

A/N: The world of Harry Potter belongs to JKRowling I'm just playing in her sand box and make no money from this.

Rating is mature for language and sexual situations.

Genera: Romance.

Period: end of seventh year post battle.

Ship: Susan Bones/Harry Potter.

Characters: Susan Bones, Harry Potter

* * *

><p>Susan had awakened in the middle of the night in a cold sweat. The same nightmare had gripped her and whimpering, she reached for Harry.<p>

Harry felt Susan shivering beside him as she reached for him. Her whimper had alerted him that she'd had another nightmare. That was the third this week and Harry was worried. He pulled her closer to him, enfolding her in his arms, pulling her head to his chest where she slowly settled down and drifted off to sleep. Harry stayed awake, holding the only girl he'd ever truly loved. Susan was a wonderful girl, no, woman he amended.

The chemistry between them surprised him at times and that first night they made love was something wonderful that he would remember forever. She was passionate and fierce as their bodies intertwined, but she was also tender and sweet when they had come down from their incredible high. They had snuggled and made love twice more before exhaustion and sleep overtook them. Their first climax had been so violent that Harry was sure that his body would explode from the extreme pleasure they both enjoyed. Fortunately, Susan had taken precautions with a timely contraception spell, and their next coupling was slow and tender. It had seemed like an hour before they both reached orgasm and the third coupling had lasted even longer. Sleep finally claimed them at four in the morning. They awoke at nine and after a quick trip to the loo and a shower, they returned to bed, after first cleaning the mess they had left the night before. They lay cuddled together, kissing and teasing each other's bodies until they could endure it no longer and made love repeatedly until the need for food became most insistent. The loud growling of both their stomachs caused them both to laugh and prepare for the day, that had now transitioned into early afternoon.

It had become something of an enjoyable routine; sex in the morning, shower and breakfast and then out of the manor for a walk, holding hands and stopping to kiss when they felt like it. Both were deeply in love as the weeks passed and summer waned. Autumn approached and the first chill had them wrapped in warmer clothing.

Susan was deliriously happy during the day and only after they had finally fallen asleep had the nightmares started. She had thought that she'd been rid of them after she'd killed Draco, but she was wrong. Three weeks after his death, she'd awoken screaming and Harry had held her shaking body close in his arms as she buried her head in his chest until she'd calmed down enough to tell him of her dream. Draco had attacked her again and she was unable to fight him off in her dream. He'd raped her repeatedly, and only Harry shaking her awake, had finally broken the spell of the nightmare.

The third time it happened, Harry was beginning to worry. Susan was a strong willed girl but this was something that seemed to overwhelm her.

It was finally decided to take her to a mind healer and although Susan initially resisted, Harry was adamant.

"Susan, you can't go on like this! It will eventually take over your life. St. Mungos has excellent people that can help."

Susan finally gave in and a week later, they made an appointment. Healer John Williams diagnosed her with delayed PTSD and booked her for a series of sessions. The mind healer was careful as he led her through a series of mind exercises finally drawing out the painful memories that triggered the nightmares. Then he carefully partitioned them off and asked if he should obliviate them. Susan was hesitant, not willing to forget that Draco had done such foul things to her, but not wanting to let the memories affect her ever again. In the end, Healer Williams cast a blurring spell on the partitioned memories. Susan could remember if she tried very hard, although it was a softer, blurrier memory that didn't hold fear any longer. She was grateful for that and things settled down once again. The nightmares ended at last.

* * *

><p>Autumn, and Samhain approached. Harry and Neville were unaware what the girls had planned and prepared for. Susan was a bit fidgety at times and Harry noticed, but he had his own trepidation working on his mind. All Hallows Eve had always been a time of stress for him and he wondered if it would be any different this time.<p>

The weddings were less than two months away and Harry put it down to stress on Susan's part, although they still enjoyed mind blowing sex every night. Harry found out that Susan had a bit of a kinky side to her and they explored that with the help of a muggle book Susan had found. The Kama Sutra had opened up a whole new world of pleasure for the couple.

Hermione and Luna met with Susan at Luna's place several times in the week prior to Samhain and Luna's vision had sharpened. The mist had been seen as a dense fog that had lasted for most of a week, but they felt that the optimum time would be Samhain itself. The plan was in place and although Susan dreaded the event, she wanted it over with so she could concentrate on her upcoming wedding. Hermione, used to long term plans, was much calmer and Luna was her usual airy self, humming and smiling as the foreseen end of a truly vicious man was now in sight.

* * *

><p>Lucius Malfoy, unaware of the machinations of the trio of witches, seethed with anger at the perceived injustice of losing both his master, and his son. His wife had also deserted him, fleeing to Merlin knows where. The Samhain celebrations would be the perfect time to rid himself of his hated enemies. The Bones girl and Potter would be the first to go and then he'd go after the rest of the blood traitors and mudblood filth. Longbottom, Granger, McGonagall, the rest of the Weasleys, Greengrass and others came to mind. They'd pay for the destruction of the Pureblood world he and the Dark Lord had envisioned. He had ambitions; he'd continue the path that his former master had planned. He was a Slytherin, after all.<p>

* * *

><p>The night before Samhain, the fog had settled in and as the night lengthened, so the fog increased. By the morning of Samhain, the fog was as thick as pea soup, affording almost no visibility more than a few yards in front or back and to either side. It was like a soft cold cocoon that wrapped itself around anyone that ventured outside. The streets were wet with the damp cold and few dared to wander the streets of Diagon Alley.<p>

Lucius knew celebrations were planned for that evening and figured correctly that Potter and the Bones girl would be there. He would strike, hoping to fell at least Potter and Bones, but wanting to take down more. He vowed he would avenge his son's death!

The afternoon saw the fog lift a bit and it was decided the celebrations would go ahead at the planned time.

By the time of the celebrations, however, the fog had closed in again and Lucius was glad. It would cover his tracks effectively. He felt someone bump into him and turned, only to see the person disappear back into the fog. Cursing, he forged ahead, determined to finish Potter and Bones tonight. He spotted Potter through the fog but the Bones girl was not with him. A soft chant interrupted his thoughts and he felt strange. The chant seemed to come from his left but was soon joined by an identical sound to his right and slightly ahead. A feeling of unease took hold of him as a third chant started behind him. He couldn't seem to breathe properly and he was suddenly afraid. What was happening? The chant grew louder and he froze in place, unable to move. It felt like a million pinpricks erupting all over his skin. The soles of his feet even itched and his hair was starting to blow away from his head, sticking straight out. A cold wave of terror gripped him and he panicked as the chant grew louder still. He didn't recognize the words but the effect was immediate. He knew if he didn't move away, he would not survive the night. Concentrating, he tried to apparate, but his mind betrayed him. Everything was becoming fuzzy and then he felt it; or rather, the lack of it. His magic was being drained and he couldn't stop it. Now in full panic, he tried to call out in alarm, but was unable to make a sound.

Out of the fog, three forms appeared, surrounding him. He gazed fearfully as the witches forms resolved themselves to the Bones girl, the Granger mudblood and the Lovegood girl. He was in trouble and he knew it. The last thing he knew was the trio pointing their wands at him to finish the ritual they had decided to use. He would now live as a squib, that is if he survived at all with the loss of his magic. Few magical people did and those that did went insane very quickly. A bright light momentarily lit up the fog above him as his magic dissipated and he faced the trio of witches as they watched him with accusing eyes. Not a word was spoken after the chant ended and Lucius collapsed on the wet ground, the fog settling around him. The three witches watched for a moment to make sure that he'd truly lost his magic and then left him lying there.

Susan sought out her fiancé and Hermione quickly found Neville. Luna stayed to watch and ensure that Lucius truly was just a squib and could harm no-one.

After regaining his senses, Lucius looked around and felt devastated. Nothing had prepared him for this and the confusion in his mind increased with each passing minute.

Someone stumbled into him and he tried to reach up for help, but was unable to move. It was then that he realised that his life was as good as over. He couldn't survive without his magic.

Days later, Lucius was found, babbling incoherently. He was recognised and taken to St. Mungos but they could do nothing for him. He was less than a squib, indeed, less than a muggle and would die soon. Even muggles have a spark that kept them alive, but Lucius had lost even that over the intervening days. Two days later he died in agony, unable to even lift his hand or open his eyes.

The sense of relief that Susan felt was joined by Luna and Hermione. Harry eventually found out what the three of them did, but didn't make much of a fuss about it. He was astonished that they were able to carry out the complex ritual on an ordinary street in Diagon Alley, but it was explained that the ritual had to be performed under a strict set of circumstances. He had to be marked (Luna did that by bumping into him and marking him); it had to be on Samhain and at night and a minimum of three witches or wizards had to chant the ritual phrase inside a prepared circle. (Hermione and Luna made sure to inscribe the circle, with Susan initiating the chant. It all happened very quickly, before Lucius had any inkling that he'd been led into the trap.

Now Susan and Hermione could concentrate on the preparations for their weddings.

TBC...


End file.
